


How Harry Came To Be Covered In Bunnies This One Time

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: McFly
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling and Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apparently inevitable Boys Turn Into Cute Fluffy Animals fic. It is a thing that I do, it seems. This is mostly wordsaremyfaith's fault, and it is for her. ILU <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Harry Came To Be Covered In Bunnies This One Time

Harry is still comfortably full from lunch when the third meeting of the day ends, notes scattered across the conference table after everyone but them has left. He slides down in his seat to poke Dougie's heel with his shoe while Tom says, "Okay, we've got an hour, and we _still_ haven't figured out the final track listing. Come on, guys, the layout designers need something."

"Well, I still think we should start off with End of the World," Danny says, tapping his pen against the table as Dougie pokes Harry's leg with his shoe. Harry slides down even further to put his foot on Dougie's thigh. Dougie bucks it off. Harry is almost flat, putting it back on and wiggling it.

"It's a good strong opening track," Tom nods, "and would you two _stop it_ , please? We're trying to work."

"Sorry." Harry stifles a laugh and sits back up. "I like End of the World for the opener, but Shine a Light would be good too."

"Yeah, I like either," Dougie agrees, leaning over the distance between them to poke him in the arm. "But End of the World is better."

Harry shrugs, poking Dougie's hand. Dougie pokes back, and they're heading towards a hand-slapping war when Danny laughs. Harry looks up; Tom has folded his arms on the desk and put his head on them. "Let me know when they've finished," he says, muffled.

Harry pats his own lap and inclines his head. "No," Dougie starts to smile.

"Come on," Harry grins, leaning over to poke. "Come on."

"No-o-o-o," Dougie ducks away. Tom lifts his head.

"Get a room," he says, half his mouth smiling.

"You know what," Danny turns to Tom as Harry gets half up out of his chair to grab Dougie, "let's just work out the track list ourselves."

"No, we want to work!" Dougie interjects.

"You've got to be good." Harry can't stop smiling. It's a frequent hazard of his life lately. "Can you be good?"

Dougie goes still. "I'll be good," he says, and gets up to settle in Harry's lap. "See? I'm being good."

Harry wraps his arms around Dougie and nods at Danny. "Go on, then. Shall we say End of the World for the opener?"

Tom shakes his head, but he's all-out smiling now. "Yeah, okay, we all like that one. I say Party Girl should go next."

"Yeah, the front of the album could be the faster ones," Dougie nods. “Go in with a bang.” He keeps shifting a bit to be more comfortable, and when he's finished nodding he rests his head just below Harry's shoulder. Harry tightens his arms around him, nuzzling with his cheek.

"Then we could bring it down, go with the slower songs like I'll Be Your Man," Danny agrees. He has a sheet of paper out, Tom's laptop open to their final list of album songs, and slowly they fill in the spots.

Tom's phone rings when there's two tracks left to place. Harry takes the opportunity to try and tickle Dougie while Tom is on the phone and Danny is doodling. Dougie wriggles, whispering, "Don't _tickle_ me!" through a smile. Tom shoots them a half-hearted glare, and Harry stops.

"What do you want me to do, then?" he murmurs into Dougie's ear. He feels a shiver go through them both.

"Nothing right here," Dougie murmurs back, though his breath is hitching. Harry licks his lips.

"Nothing?" he asks, tilting his head almost imperceptibly.

"Yeah, sorry, my bandmates are being annoying," Tom raises his voice. "What was that?"

Harry has to practically dip Dougie to reach the table. He grabs a sheet of paper from their last meeting and sits back again, holding the paper in front of his and Dougie's faces. He extends his middle finger on the other side of it. Dougie smiles at him, biting his lip slightly.

"Nothing?" Harry repeats, quietly enough that only Dougie can hear it. He tilts more definitely that time, and Dougie closes his eyes. Harry hesitates for a second, just drinking in the sight of Dougie with his lips parted just a little, head tilted, eyes closed.

"Are you _going_ to kiss me?" Dougie whispers, not opening his eyes.

Harry answers by brushing their noses together, and when he presses his mouth against Dougie's he can still feel the smile that lingers there. Harry kisses him gently, the corners of both of their mouths still turned slightly upwards, for maybe half a minute before he feels something hit his arm.

"Oi!" Harry watches the flung pencil fall to the floor and drops the paper on the desk. "What was that for?"

"There's a time and a place," Tom says. "Anyway, the layout designers are stuck in traffic, they'll be late."

Danny makes a frustrated noise. "Look, shall we get these last two tracks done?"

"Yeah, okay," Dougie says, moving until his head is resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry strokes his fingertips down Dougie's arm. It takes them about five minutes to finally work out the order of tracks eight and nine, and once they're all definitely happy with it, Danny puts the piece of paper with the final listing in his pocket.

"Now what?" Harry asks. "How long did they say they'll be?"

"Dunno, probably another hour," Tom looks up from his laptop.

"I have to pee," Dougie whispers into Harry's ear, and gets up. Harry watches him leave, then turns back to see Tom and Danny's faces. They look like they're trying not to laugh.

"What?" He's vaguely aware that his cheeks sort of hurt.

Danny clutches at Tom and says in a falsetto, "Oh Harry, I love you so much!"

"Oh Dougie," Tom falsettos back at him, pulling him into a hug that leaves Danny's face partially smushed against his chest. "Dougie, our love is so pure and true! Pudd forever!" Danny grabs Tom's face and noisily pretends to kiss him.

"Yes, yes, thank you, I'm sure we're very funny," Harry grabs the pencil from the floor and throws it back at them.

Danny has slid down until his face is almost in Tom's lap, laughing more than the situation calls for, in Harry's opinion. Tom absently pats Danny's head and lets out a few more bursts of laughter before composing himself. "No, you're right, it's not funny."

"It's just how long it _took_ you," Danny gasps, in the midst of getting a grip on himself. Harry glowers at them both, and hears the door open behind him.

"How long what took who? What?" Dougie asks, dropping back into his own chair.

"Us two to get together. You know, months ago," Harry says, ignoring Danny‘s continued snorts, and gets up to kiss Dougie’s cheek.

"Aww," Dougie pats his jaw. Harry sits back down, noticing that Tom's chin is propped up on his hands and he's smiling rather fondly.

"Well at least Tom likes us," he says.

"Hey! I like you too," Danny protests, as sounds of shouting come from the street outside.

"Yeah, but have you already written us a joint Christmas card?" Dougie grins.

"You've started those already?" Danny pokes Tom in the side.

"I haven't! He's lying." The shouts from outside get louder. Harry wonders if there's some sort of protest going on, and stands up to go over and see.

It happens fast; sudden jets of light shoot in from the floor-to-ceiling windows, and Harry ducks under the table before he can think. There's a muffled thumping that sounds like it comes from several places, and the others' legs disappear. Nothing happens for a few seconds after that.

Harry uncurls from where he's crouched on the floor, and the first thing he sees is a rabbit in Dougie's seat. There's another in Tom's and one in Danny's, and the guys have disappeared. The rabbit in Dougie's seat is giving him the exact look that Dougie gets on his face when he's freaking out and needs comfort. Harry instinctively crawls forward and scoops the rabbit up into his arms.

"It's okay," he says, tones soothing. "It's okay. Where did ... my band ... go?" He's standing now, looking out at the room. Nothing has changed except that where there were three men, there are now three rabbits.

The rabbit in Danny's chair leaps onto the table and starts sniffing around. The rabbit in Tom's chair follows suit, except that he stops in front of Tom's laptop and starts pressing buttons on the keyboard.

 _jimk cvtoijkmlk_ , the rabbit types, and then stares at Harry. Balancing carefully and reaching over, it types again, _ijkm tfhiokm_.

As Harry gets closer and looks at the keyboard, he realises the rabbit is trying to press the I key, then the M, then the space bar, the T, the O, and the M again.

Harry stares. "Are you trying to tell me you're Tom?" he asks it.

The rabbit who may or may not be Tom nods. Very definitely nods.

Harry sits down in his chair. "So — so you're Tom, you'll be Dougie," he strokes the ears of the rabbit he's holding, "and — oh, well, it's definitely true then. That's Danny."

Danny looks up from washing his ears. He twitches his nose at Harry, and starts hopping over the table towards him.

"Well, this is just great," Harry sighs, as Danny pounces on Tom, does a twisting jump in the air, and races in the opposite direction. Dougie stops shaking, though Harry doesn't put him down. "Listen," he says to him, "there was this weird light right before — well, before something incredibly bizarre happened. This is probably a dream. I'd better take a look, though."

Tom is attempting to hide behind his laptop while Danny runs at him from various sides, and Harry makes his way around the table to look out onto the street. The shouting has stopped, and Harry leans close to peer down. Dougie puts a paw on the window to steady himself.

"There's some people down there," Harry calls over to the others. "In some sort of ... robes, or cloaks or something. They're talking to people."

Tom starts thumping one of his feet against the desk, and bounds over to the pencil Harry had thrown at him earlier. He tries to pick it up in both paws by the rubber end, and looks eagerly at Harry.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to say, mate, sorry." Harry shrugs.

Danny manages to catch Tom on another run-up, and they tumble across the surface of the desk until one of them, or both of them, stumbles over the edge. They both hit the floor and immediately leap up again; Harry resigns himself to whatever this weird dream is, and drops to the ground, crossing his legs.

Dougie leaps off his lap and into the fray. The three of them race round Harry in circles, twisting in mid-air to change direction, rolling around in a ball of fur and ears and kicking back legs. Harry drops his chin into his hands, elbows propped on his knees, until Dougie starts climbing his lap to get a better vantage point to leap from; Harry straightens up and says, "Okay, guys, here's a thought. Why don't you see how high you can get on me and jump off?"

Dougie starts climbing his arm, and Tom jumps into his lap. Danny's busy running the length of the room and twisting around, but on the next pass he leaps up at Harry's legs and bounds off his knee. Tom manages quite a spectacular jump from the crook of Harry's elbow, Dougie braves the heights of Harry's shoulder and almost hits his head on the table, and Danny seems to be having his very own competition of being Bunny Knievel with Harry's crossed legs as a row of cars. Harry calls out scores, eventually retrieving his phone from his pocket to keep track of them.

"Okay, that's enough, everyone," he announces when it seems like they're getting sort of tired. "Final scores! In third place, with a dismal forty-seven, it's Danny Jones!" Danny twitches his nose and does one of those mid-air twists. "In second place, with a barely passable sixty-five, it's Tom Fletcher!" Tom kicks him gently with one of his back legs. "And in first place, with a quite respectable eighty-nine, it's Dougie Poynter!" Dougie pushes Tom over in celebration, climbing onto Harry's lap again. "But I get a hundred points for being human and having this dream, so I am the winner!" he declares.

The others simultaneously launch themselves at him, and Harry starts laughing when he is covered in rabbits attempting to kick him to pieces. It does actually quite hurt, so he holds his hands up and cries, "Okay, okay, I was joking! Dougie wins!"

There is a series of sudden popping noises, and five people in robes appear out of nowhere. Harry stops laughing immediately; the most bizarre part of the dream has clearly arrived, and he tries to pay attention to those.

"Er. Are those your rabbits?" one of the cloaked people asks. She's holding a stick, which sort of looks like a ... wand. Tom is going sort of nuts, leaping in circles.

"No, they _were_ my best friends," Harry answers. "Are you whoever turned them into rabbits?"

"No," another of the cloaked people says, sounding annoyed. "Another of those dodgy wands we keep finding. Can't seem to trace them back to a seller, but we'll do it. Stand up, boy."

Harry stands, swallowing irritation. "Can you turn them back?"

"That's the idea, yes," the first one who had spoken says. She points her wand, yeah, probably a wand, at Dougie. Harry instinctively steps in front of him.

"Will it hurt them?" he asks.

Another of the cloaked people — okay, fine, _wizards_ — smiles reassuringly. "My wife accidentally turned me into a badger a few months back," he says. "Had to call in my own squad, didn't feel a thing. It won't harm them, I promise."

Harry steps aside, three of the wizards point their wands at the rabbits, and a second later his best friends are sprawled on the floor.

"I told you! I was telling you!" Tom says excitedly, scrambling to his feet. "Accidental Magic Reversal Squad! And you'll be — oh." His face falls. "Obliviators."

Two of the wizards nod at him. "You what?" Danny asks.

"They're here to make us forget," Tom says. "Like in Men In Black, you know? So we don't remember magic is real and go around telling anyone."

"Ah," one of the Obliviators sighs, "you're a fan. Never have been quite comfortable with our world being out there, even as fiction."

Harry is having a hard time keeping down his laughter. When he wakes up, he is going to tell Tom about this dream _immediately_. "So Harry Potter's _real_ ," Dougie says. "Awesome."

"Yeah, sorry about this," the other Obliviator says, pointing his wand at Tom.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Danny brings up a hand. "Give him a minute with this, all right?"

Tom is basically beside himself. Harry has never seen him look so excited, not even when he was invited to NASA. He grasps for the nearest person, which happens to be Harry, and squeezes his arm. "Did it all happen?" he asks. "Just like in the books?"

One of the Accidental Whatever Thing It Was Squad sighs. "Yes, just like in the books. She changed everybody's names a bit, but yes, that's basically what happened."

Tom grasps with his other hand and ends up gripping Danny's wrist.

"Merlin's beard," one of the wizards smacks his forehead, "we forgot to check for leaks!"

"Right!" another agrees, as Tom sort of latches onto Danny, who pets him while stifling laughter. "Have you mentioned to anybody what happened?"

"No," Harry says, "I didn't phone anyone, or text or anything. Nobody saw, I don't think."

"Okay, good. Has he had his minute?" The wizard nods at Tom.

"Are you coherent yet?" Dougie pokes him.

"Just about, I think." His voice is sort of strangled until he clears his throat. "Listen, before you Obliviate us, I just want to say, it's an honour meeting people from the wizarding world. What you all did, fighting Voldemort, that was amazing."

"Thanks," one of the Obliviators says, as the Accidental Something Something Squad wizards all turn around and disappear. "Now, this won't hurt a bit."

There's a loud, double-voiced shout of "OBLIVIATE!" and then —

— Harry is sure that he was sitting down a minute ago. No, wait, he was standing up to see what was happening outside. Everybody else is standing too, so it must have been something loud.

He walks over to the window, but the street looks perfectly normal. He shrugs and goes to sit down again, kissing the top of Dougie's head as he passes.

Tom is still standing, staring at a patch of wall. "Did you guys see that, a second ago?" he asks. "Like someone disappearing, or something."

"You've been looking at a computer screen for too long, mate," Danny laughs. "Come on, let's play Guess That Tune." He starts singing wordlessly.

Harry leans over to touch Dougie's arm. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?" he says, quiet.

Dougie starts to smile that wonderful smile again. "Because it's uncomfortable sitting on you for too long.”

"Fair enough," Harry concedes, "but come back for a bit when you miss it."

Dougie gets up and slides onto Harry's lap as Tom correctly guesses the song Danny is singing. Harry pulls him close again. "I didn't mean right now."

"You said when I miss it," Dougie points out, and tucks his head under Harry's chin. "Bad Romance," he says to Danny, and Harry rests his cheek on Dougie's hair to listen to Danny's next tune.


End file.
